Talk:Hit Wizard
I think Hit Wizards and Aurors are basically the same thing. I think they were refered to as hit wizards because J. K. Rowling hadn't created the term Auror during POA. I don't think the word Auror was even mentioned until GOF.You're only supposed to blow the bloody doors off! 03:30, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm not so sure that HIT wizards are the same as aurors. There's some notable differences there, with the main one being the reserved bed. We know, far as the lore tells us, that Aurors don't have this. There's also some minor hints in the canon itself that point to other differences. Such as in PoA where Fudge says something to the effect of "We had a team of HIT wizards on standby..." However, far as we've seen, canon wise, the Aurors rarely work in large groups. I think more likely, "HIT" stands for something like "Highly Intense Training" and the main difference between the two is operational. Aurors specifically are known as "Dark Wizard Catchers" in the Canon, and Moody notes at one point that he lost a bit of nose in a duel with a dark wizard. I think, it's more likely, that the HIT wizards are not trained in investigations, and instead take a level of combat training that Aurors don't have access to. Training in small unit tactics, and shock type operations to deal with situations that Aurors might have a hard time operating in, or in highly dangerous situations. A scenario I see making sense here, is you have Aurors who do the primary investigations, and who can (and do) deal with Dark Wizards on their own; but who tend to leave the raids or majority of situations up to smaller groups of highly trained wizards. Something to the effect of how you might have Police detectives handling the investigation and tracking down of a criminal, while SWAT (or the SAS in the UK) groups do the dirty work and execute the raids. Mr. Weasley seems to point to this, when he notes that he took part in a raid on the Malfoy's. He never says specifically WHO raided, but it's implied that he ordered it, and was there; but not so much that he did it himself. Also, one key (if telling) point is the fact that HIT wizards were to be sent after Sirius. In PoA, we don't know much about what a secret keeper is, though later in OoP we learn that only the secret keeper can pass the information along. That would mean that Black would have (had he been the SK) to had told Voldemort the information personally, making him a ranking death eater. In that situation, you would expect an auror to be the one to capture him, yet as I noted, Fudge makes it clear that there was a team on standby. Even at that point in the story, had it been a team of Aurors, Rowling would have said as much. I think this lends a great deal of creedence to the note at the bottom, suggesting that there's more to the Hit Wizards than we know off hand.Mghtyprt (talk) 05:17, November 9, 2014 (UTC)